


Maybe A Cute Corner Cafe

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: As Shay's first Valentine's Day, it has to be a special one. What could be better than cooking a romantic meal together?





	Maybe A Cute Corner Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is tomorrow! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 13

“Shay!” Hunk greeted, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

“Hunk, it is good to see you!” She said after they hugged.

It’d been forever since Shay had been to Earth, but they made sure to talk at least once a month. When they talked last, Hunk brought up that next month would be Valentine’s Day. Of course Shay wanted to know what _that _was, and once Hunk explained it, she made plans to go to Earth.__

____

The idea of spending an entire day with a loved one seemed so peaceful. Hunk told her the many things they could do, go out for a romantic walk in the park, a dinner out, or even the beach. But after they talked about it some more, Shay uncovered that Hunk’s favorite Valentine’s Day tradition was to make a home cooked meal. Having no traditions of her own, she wanted to try something that brought such joy to Hunk.

____

“How was your trip?” Hunk asked, peeking over her shoulder.

____

“Rax is elsewhere,” Shay laughed, reading Hunk’s mind.

____

They had an understanding after their first meeting on the planet, but they still didn’t exactly like each other.

____

“I explained to him what Valentine’s Day is, and he felt it inappropriate to intrude. But he insisted on accompanying me,” Shay explained, clasping her hands together. “Shall we begin cooking?”

____

“Of course!” Hunk grinned at her, handing her an apron.

____

They’d discussed what they should make in the past couple of weeks. Since Shay didn’t have much experience with what foods Earth has, Hunk gave her a little crash course. Apparently, “surf -n-turf” was a very popular combination of foods. Something called shrimp or lobster with something called steak. After Hunk described them to her, she knew she had to try this Earth trend. The exact ingredients would be Hunk’s department, and he gladly accepted the challenge.

____

“Steak with garlic shrimp,” Hunk announced, gesturing to the counter, where everything was all laid out.

____

“What should I start with first?” Shay asked, tying her apron snugly.

____

“Well, when I started cooking, I started with slicing, dicing, and mincing things. If you want, I can show you how to do the vegetables and the garlic,” Hunk offered.

____

Smiling, Shay nodded. For the next several minutes, Hunk helped her cut the vegetables they’d need. Garlic was fun, he’d shown her how to smash them and peel them. It amazed her that it was a real technique and not something Hunk discovered in the years he cooked. When it got to slicing the onion, he told her beforehand about how it made people cry. Instead of explaining his process as he went, he stood behind her and guided her along. In no time she got the hang of it.

____

They continued on to cooking the two steaks. As Hunk explained what “searing” was, Shay imagined what it’d be like if she lived with him in a house on Earth. They could practice cooking together, maybe even open a restaurant. How many other restaurants were owned by humans _and_ aliens? 

____

Sitting there smelling the steaks as they seared, she could already picture it. A cute corner building with a cozy interior, the aroma attracting those passing by to dine with them. Maybe they’d live above the restaurant, something simple.

____

“Whatchya thinkin about?” Hunk grinned, leaning on his arms, propped on the counter.

____

“This is nice, I was thinking about how it would be to live like this everyday,” She answered honestly, returning his smile.

____

Gaping at her a little, he drew in a breath to answer her. But then got distracted by the change in the sound the steaks were making.

____

“Here? On Earth?” Hunk asked dumbfounded.

____

“Mhm. Lance introduced me to your television channels during one of my visits, and I spent many hours watching home and restaurant shows. I got caught up imagining us living together and having a restaurant,” Shay elaborated, still caught up her daydream.

____

Hunk smiled down at the pan, and busied himself with taking them out to “rest”. Next came the shrimp. Shay watched interestedly as he explained each step, and watched him make a garlic sauce from the leftover steak juices. After he got to the point where the shrimp could cook on their own, he turned back to her, resuming their previous conversation.

____

“That would be really nice,” he said softly, lost in his own daydream.

____

A couple moments later, he added the shrimp and garlic sauce to the plates. He added that, while usually unnecessary, plating was a good technique to learn. When he finished cleaning the sides of excess sauce and adding decorative garnishes, they were ready to eat.

____

“I’m excited to try this,” Shay said, once they moved over to the table to eat.

____

“My mom always says that food tastes better when you help make it, and that is something I’ve lived by since,” he said, and they clinked forks.

____

The steak and the shrimp was unlike anything she’d ever tasted before. They were both rich, and complemented the other extremely well. With the steak, it was creamy and savory, and the shrimp was smooth and almost sweet to balance the other out. She closed her eyes, only focusing on the flavors of the dish. It was positively perfect.

____

“This okay for a first Valentine’s Day?” Hunk asked, after a few moments of silence.

____

“Absolutely,” she responded immediately, and began pointing out little things she noticed. As she described what flavors she tasted, Hunk was able to tell her what they were called.

____

“Hey, with practice you can cook anything,” Hunk paused, thoughtfully tapping his fork on the table, “and maybe we can start that restaurant together.”

____

They smiled at each other across the table. This was definitely something she wanted to see through.

____

“I’d like that.”

____


End file.
